The Travel To GOD
by finalblaster
Summary: What if your entire planet is destroys, leaving the entire planet flat and you are the only human survivor. What will do if you have a power to kill GOD who destroys your planet? Will you stay alive or fall dead? "You will travel around worlds."
1. Chapter prolouge

"I, Yashino Kashimi, the one and only survivor around the whole planet have to live. Nothing was left behind, no food, no water, nothing but only me alive. It all because a huge monster came and destroyed the entire planet like it was nothing. "

I started to walk around finding food but like I thought, nothing was found. The light shine brightly from sun causing my throat to dry out. Before I know the next thing, I was fainted.

I woke up, found myself in a tent. My throat no longer dry and I started to look around, there's a man with a scar on his face, staring at me.

"So, you have come around. Good, I am glad to see you alive."

The man spoken, and I did not know how to react, I mean, everything were gone right.

"Ah, where are my manners, I am Zexon Noblie, commander of the Worlds Protector and recues aka WPR. I am sorry for the lost you have in this world but reassure you are now safe with us."

I was rescues by people, people that are not from here.

"Thanks for the help, I am grateful."

A girl comes in the tent holding a tray of food. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Commander, we are really to leave this place as soon as he can move."

"Got it, hey boy, here is some food, eat up to boost your energy."

He placed the food at a table near me, and I started to eat, then a sudden noise came in loudly.

"Commander, we had to leave now. GOD is back!"

A man calls out loud, the commander quickly pull me out of the tent and run toward a black coloured aircraft like. The so call GOD is the same monster destroy my planet have see us and want to crash us once more.

"Oh, not again!"

As I look up, a shadow hand-like came down but was block by someone.

"Commander, please hurries up. I cannot hold any longer."

She start bleeding as I was told to run when the commander put me down and he went ahead to wear his amour.

"We had no chance but to fight, boy! Run to the plane fast!"

I went ahead to the plane, it was huge but when I see people bleeding just because of saving me it not worth it. I saw their weapon in the plane. I use the weapon to attack the GOD. But it was backfired; the GOD was after me because it did not destroy everything. I drop my weapon, sitting down did not know what to do until a voice call me out.

"Found your weapon and fight it to kill it."

I did not know what is happening, but I start to run while the other blocked the GOD. It seems they are not the one to kill it and maybe they did not expect it to return.

"Boy! Where are you going?"

"I don't know! my leg move by itself."

I finally stop running and the GOD is right behind me. I saw something shining on the ground and I went ahead to pick it up. A Katana appears on my hand as the GOD going to strike me down. I quickly cut his arm like it was nothing, and it start to struggle as it bleeds.

"WOW! He just cut a GOD!"

The commander shouted out as he saw the entire thing.

I continue to attack the GOD and slice it into half. It disappears into dust and I defeat it. I slowly lose my conscious while commander and his team result me. In the end, no one die, only injuries.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Kashimi wake up suddenly and found himself on a bed in a bright room. "Wh... Where the heck am I." He signed as he get up of the bed. "Hey boy! Thanks god, you're finally awake." Kashimi heard similar voice, he looked up and notice the voice was Zexon. "So how do you feel?" Zexon ask with a smile. "I'm felt better but…"  
"But what?"

"Just where am I, and what happen."

"Well, first of all. Everyone is saved thanks to you. You are a deep sleeper you know, you had been sleeping for the pass 6 days!' I almost didn't expect you to still be alive. Anyways, you now is in a hospital, where you are now is my planet. Welcome to Ava, the most safes planet in this galaxy."

"Ava huh… So what I going to do now, stay on this planet?"

"No, you going to a academy and stay there to study things probably."

"Like what things? Probably?"

"You will know when you get there. Here, change this." Zexon pass some clothes to Kashimi. "Now if you excuse me."

"Zexon leaves the room and I started changing my clothes. After I had changed, I heard a different voice coming from outside of the room

"Where that kid."

"The Boy? He right inside."

"A middle-age angry looking man wearing a black shirt and pants walk in my room.

"Hi there, how's your feeling."

"I'm good, thank for asking. And you are?"

"Sorry for not introduce myself. I'm Barnard Voncan. The Chairman of Monoarch Academy. Nice to meet you, Yashino Kashimi."

"How did you know my name and what do you want from me?"

"Oh, relax. Zexon told me your name and story. I just want to tell you that you are my student in my academy starting tomorrow."

"I got it. What kind of academy is that."

"That will be a secret, you will know once you there."

"If that the case, I won't ask till tomorrow."

"You will be staying at a lodge nearby the academy. Here is instruction and a map for you to the academy from this hospital. Don't be late."

"Yes Sir."

"It is getting late, have a good rest boy." Barnard left my room and I look at the instruction. "Wait What? I must reach there before 8am… How am I supposed to wake up? There must be an alarm clock somewhere." I started to look for an alarm clock and luckily, I found one. I set my time and went to bed. I couldn't sleep as I am thinking about what happen that day…

"RINGGGGGGGG…"

"Shut up." I slam the clock and went back to sleep. "Wait, I not suppose to sleep. I had to go to school." I change my clothes again and head off from the hospital. I did not know why I need to go to the academy but I have no choice since this is not my world. As I walk, I look around and see many different things such as tall buildings shop and places that do not exist in my world. It is a beautiful city. "Monoarch Academy. I have reached."

I pass through the gate and felt a huge pressure. Everyone in the academy stare at me like I was some kind of alien. "You must be Yashino Kashimi-kun right?" A female call me as she walking toward me. I answer back and she asked me to follow her.

She takes me to a room and I sat down an a chair. "I'm Alisha Von, a teacher in this academy. I am here to tell you the rules in this school."

"Ok."

"In this school, you will learn ways to slay a Giants of Destruction, aka GOD. GOD are monsters that destroy worlds with everything in it. I have heard about your world and I feel sorry that has happen to you."

"Its ok, I had over it."

"In this school, there are ranks, Rank from E to A as Rank E being the lowest and Rank A Being the highest. The higher rank you are the earlier you can go for you job."

"So what is my rank? And is there any weapons I need?"

"You need to go to the test room where all new students go to get their rank. As for your weapons, it is currently unknown to us."

"What you mean?"

"It maybe you don't have a weapon or something else."

She continued telling me the rule and there an announcement after she finish telling me every things I need to know.

"Students, the test room is ready, please gather there now. I repeat test room is ready, please gather there now."

"Come on, let's go."  
Alisha-sensei and I stand up and I follow her to the test room. Once we reached, I saw many people around the test room, some of them is not human.

"I see you has came, Boy." A similar voice spoke to me. It is the chairman.

"Students! I had gathers you all today is because today is a test for this boy here only." The chairman shouted out loud. "Stand in the middle and we will start the test." The chairman told me and I followed his instruction. As I go to the middle I can heard people say

"Only one guy?"

"He cannot pass the test alone." This make me wonder what test is this. "And we will start now." The chairman shouted.

"The room become a different place as the room is a simulator room. I cannot see anyone anymore as I am completely surrounded by the environment. I then realise this is a test for me to slay a GOD as it appears in front of me.

"How I slay the GOD without weapons." I said in my head and started to think. The God did not take long to notice me. He strike down and almost kill me if I did not dodge it. The only way out is to kill it. Then a voice called out to me, telling me to use the katana by calling it name. I then remembered my sword name back when I was in middle school. A katana with black and blue coloured blade. I ran out of my hiding spot and went face to face with the GOD.

"Do he want to die? There no way that he can slay a GOD that big." A male of rank C said

"Hey, look. He looked interesting right?" A rank A male said

"I just hope he run away. I do not want to see another one to die." A rank A female replies

The GOD strike at Kashimi but he did not run.

"Another victim." The same rank A female said

"No, he still alive." Another rank A female replies

I jump to it hand and run toward its head. As it uses its other hand, "Shigetsu." I shout out and the same katana appears, I garb it and cut its hand. It fall down hard and it is in pain, I quick rush to his head and cut its neck off. I did not expect my blade to be sharp but it slice its head off the body and it disappear again. The environment change back to the test room as I was dropping down.

"He… Kill it…"

"and… he was alone…"

"WOW!" Every students start screaming and shouting like I do something out of the world.

"Just who is he."

"Silent!" The chairman bellowed and everyone turned quite "Kashimi, you… your rank, is rank…" The chairman said to me as he walk toward me and congratulate me, behind him was Alisha-sensei. I did not hear well, my katana disappear as I felt tried after using my energy. I then slowly losing my conscience as I fall.


End file.
